


Sugar Cookie Christmas

by TheShireCantHandleMe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShireCantHandleMe/pseuds/TheShireCantHandleMe
Summary: Everyone's got secrets... eventually they come out.





	Sugar Cookie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend Sindhu. Merry Christmas!

Merlin had been given the day off, weird in itself, but he was told under no circumstances to go near Arthur's room for the whole day. Arthur had given the guards strict orders not to let him near that side of the Castle. Needless to say Merlin was worried about this strange turn of events.  
  
He'd spent the week prior travelling with Arthur through Cenred's Kingdom. It had been wet and muddy and cold the whole time. Merlin had been miserable. Arthur caught a head cold so bad he almost passed out and fell off his horse several times. He also almost got kidnapped. When the bandits attacked they took both of them off guard. Arthur knocked two to the ground before another hit the hilt of his sword to the back of his head. Flinging him to the ground. Merlin tried to be discreet in using his magic until that point; tripping them with roots, causing their swords to overheat. At that point though, his hand flew up and the bandit rocketed backwards into a tree, cracking it in half. When Merlin looked to Arthur he saw him groggily looking towards him in confusion before his eyes rolled back and his head thunked to the floor. When he'd finally woken he hadn't treated Merlin any different but he'd been quiet, claiming his illness and blow to the head were making him sleepy.  
  
At the time Merlin didn't believe he'd been exposed but now... Since coming home Arthur had been distant. Within a day he'd told Merlin to take a day off and practically banished him from even coming near Arthur for said day. He didn't know whether to wait, sneak in, or run with the ever present potential that the guards would grab him for magical treason and throw him in the Dungeon. At this present moment he was pacing in his room going over and over the bandit encounter in his mind. That look on Arthur's face. He had to know... and if he knew then Merlin should run. He couldn't run though. Not before trying to explain to Arthur that his magic was only to keep him safe. That he would never hurt him because he loves him too damn much.  
  
With his mission clear in his mind he darted out his room, passed Gaius and his perpetually quirked eyebrow of disapproval without a word. He snuck towards the first set of guards, peeping around the corner he uttered a spell and made the shadows at the other end of the corridor look like two people arguing in hushed voices. The guards attention was caught but they hadn't moved from their spot. So Merlin upped the act. With a flicker of magic the shadow figure was pulling a knife free and stabbing the other shadow. The guards yelled and ran down the corridor intervene and Merlin used this distraction to slip through. He continued through the Castle using tricks of light and noises to distract guards in his way. As he wandered through he noticed that in his absence the other servants had begun the Winter Solstice decorations. Garlands of holly, ivy and pine coiled around pillars and hung loosely over picture frames. Gold and red embroidered bunting hung along each doorway, each with intricate patterns and the family crest in the centre piece. Merlin knew that, if not already then soon, there would be a large pine tree moved into the great hall. Decorated with glass baubles and bunting, assorted trinkets, dried oranges and sugar cookies. Merlin loved those cookies. The cook threatened him with bodily harm every year when he tried to sneak a few.   
  
As Merlin made it to the corridor where Arthur's room resided he noticed a strong absence of other servants and a lack of guards. There was far fewer people than normal this time of year and day. It was nearing dinner time when he finally made it to Arthur's door. As he raised a hand to knock the door opened to reveal George. Both men stood startled for a few seconds before Merlin's face took on a look of irritation at been replaced for the day by this idiot and George's took on the same look, no doubt because he thought Merlin to be a lazy, incompetent servant.   
  
“Sire, there is no need for me to get Merlin as he is already here. Is there anything else you need from me this evening?” George turned back to Arthur before acknowledging Merlin in the slightest. A distinct sigh of exasperation could be heard and foot steps towards the door as the Prince appeared in Merlin's eye line.   
  
“No thank you George. That will be all. You may take the rest of the evening off. I'm sure Merlin can take over from here.” Arthur said looking at Merlin with slight annoyance but over shadowed by fondness. Merlin's nerves and his magic relaxed slightly at the statement implying that Merlin did in fact still have a job. Maybe Arthur hadn't found out about his magic like he thought.   
  
“Thank you my Lord.” George bowed and made his exit, making Merlin stumble in his hast. Arthur gestured inward with his arm and closed the door gently as Merlin quietly wandered in. He was awestruck by the room. It was decorated similarly to the rest of the Castle but had more garlands, a wreath high above the fireplace. The wreath was pine woven with red and gold ribbons. In the corner by the table sat a modest sized tree decorated mostly in sugar cookies. Each and every cookie was shaped like the pendragon crest and hung on a piece of red ribbon. Underneath sat a few presents all wrapped intricately. The table was laid with enough food for at least two maybe three people. Merlin cautiously stepped closer to the table.  
  
“Are you expecting someone else? I can go.” Merlin started, confused by the whole thing. Had Arthur done this for him?  
  
“No. Just you.” Moving towards the table “Please Merlin take a seat, we should talk.” He said. Taking his usual seat he again gestured to the other. Merlin sat like a scared deer ready to bolt at any moment. This whole situation was strange. Arthur was acting strange. Merlin didn't eat with Arthur. He was a servant. Arthur sighed. “Please relax Merlin. I just want to talk about some things.” He picked up a large jug and filled his goblet, then the one in front of Merlin.   
  
“What things?” Merlin asked suspiciously.   
  
“Secrets” Arthur looked directly to him as he said it and Merlin's back went ramrod straight. He knew. Oh god he knew. He's going to poison me. He's going to banish me or worse. “Christ. I said relax Merlin. I'm not going to poison you.”   
  
“Oh really? How did you know I thought that?” He stated defensively.  
  
“Because I know you... or I thought I did. And you eyed your mead like it was go to jump out the glass and throttle you to death.” Arthur sighed again, more weary this time. “I didn't want to talk to you about just your secrets. I have my own we should discuss.” Arthur looked down at his plate with a frown. “Merlin... I know about you. I suspected for awhile but I know now I'm not crazy or projecting.” He looked up at Merlin, who's face had drained of colour. “Merlin...”   
  
“Say it.” Merlin stated. He's not sure where the words are coming from but he needed to hear Arthur state out right. He has magic. Unless it's the other secret he's realised. That Merlin is utterly besotted with him. Either way Merlin is fucked.   
  
“You have Magic.” Arthur said without preamble. He held Merlin's gaze and saw his eye begin to look glassy. How still he was. Barely even breathing. “And... so do I.” Arthur stated quieter as if it was the first time he'd ever utter the words out loud. Merlin blinked his tears away. All fear forgotten in his confusion.  
  
“What?” The word sounded forced out of his lungs. Arthur didn't look at him now. He looked at his plate. He took a deep breath and held Merlin's gaze again.   
  
“I have Magic.” he said, surer now. “We both do. Although yours is clearly much stronger.” He sounded slightly put out by that. Arthur is use to being the best at everything, even in this he's a little miffed not to be the best.  
“Arthur I don't understand. You...?” Merlin still hadn't moved but his posture relaxed. Arthur huffed in frustration. He focused on his goblet on the table. It levitated a few centimetres from the table but sloshed violently. The mead spilling over. Merlin's eyes flicked between the goblet and Arthur's eyes which had a slight gold twinkle to them. A laugh startled out of his mouth at the happiness he felt seeing Arthur use magic. The noise caused Arthur to stop and as the goblet fell back to the table Merlin raised his hand using his magic to slow and right it. When he looked back to Arthur he saw the same relief he was sure he had in his eyes at that moment. “You have magic.” Merlin laughed out. His hands coming up to cover his mouth. Happy tears falling from his eyes. Arthur coughed lightly to cover up his own tearful gaze.  
  
“I can't do what I'm sure you're able to do.” He waved at the mess of mead on that table. “That's about as much as I'm able to do. Since I was a teenager. Maybe before, but no one ever said anything or noticed I guess. Now I understand the circumstances of my birth I can only assume the magic of the spell used to birth me also gave me some very basic magical talents.” Arthur reached across the table to take Merlin's hand in a rare show of affection. Merlin's magic hummed and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered at the feeling of Arthur's hand in his. “After the other day. I realised we needed to talk about this. Since you arrived I haven't felt alone anymore. I didn't realise at first why but I think the tiny bit of magic in me feels settled in your presence.” He admitted embarrassed. Merlin squeezed his hand.  
  
“I've never felt more at home than when I'm with you.” Merlin blushed as he spoke. Arthur smiled fondly at him. “Arthur... there is something else.” he swallowed as he spoke. Wishing slightly he could take those words back but knowing Arthur was like him made him love him all the more. He could see a future where they were closer than ever and if Merlin didn't speak now he would be forever in the woes of heartbreak every time Arthur took a mistress or a wife. Being at Arthur's side without being with him was bad before. After today the potential hurt would be too great. Arthur squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. “I...” Merlin swallowed and tried again. “I.. I'm in love with you.”. Merlin didn't take his eyes off Arthur and saw as they widened, as his mouth dropped open slightly.   
  
“I...” Arthur tried to speak but his throat was dry. His face moved from shocked to determined as he bolted out his seat towards the tree. Merlin sat dumbfounded as he watch Arthur pick up a large gift from under the tree. He walked back and gentle handed it to Merlin. “I had this made for you. Please open it.” He looked nervous. Merlin took the package carefully onto his lap and begun to unwrap it. He didn't look at Arthur. He was confused. He tells him he loves him and gets a gift? Arthur sat quietly watching him. As he pulled to the fabric scraps and ribbon covering the gift it revealed a beautiful winter cloak. Deep green in colour with a small metal Pendragon crest latch in the front. The cloak was trimmed with leather and had a wool fleece lining. Merlin stroked his hand lovingly over the top of it.  
  
“It's beautiful Arthur.” A tear fell from his eye and hit the outer lining. It didn't sink in right way meaning that the cloak was waxed to keep the water out. It had to have been an incredibly expensive gift. Arthur moved his chair round to him.   
  
“It's green to make you less of a target when we're out there. I don't want you getting hurt. As much as I love the royal red on you. It's not really good for hiding and ambushing people.” He joked. “I'm not good with words of affection Merlin.” He said as Merlin turned to face him. “I did all this.” He waved a hand to encompass the room. “To show you that I'm not scared of you. That you shouldn't be scared of me. That I care about you a great deal.” He took Merlin's hand again. “I even got the cook to make two dozen extra sugar cookies just for this tree because I know you you love them.” He smiled at Merlin. Merlin glanced around the room as he spoke. At the cloak in his lap. He looked into Arthur's eyes and saw the pool of affection in them. Taking a leap of faith he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Arthur immediately kissed back. Just a gentle sweep of lips then they rested their head together smiling happily. “We should eat before this goes completely cold.”  
  
“It's okay. I can always warm it back up.” Merlin smiled lightly.   
  
“I'm not surprised in the slightest Merlin.” Arthur taking a sip of mead. “I guess you'll have to teach me how.” Arthur smirked. Merlin laughed happily. He was in love with a man as magical as him and he was so incredibly happy at how this day turned out. 


End file.
